


The Things I Can't Say

by bountyhunterslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountyhunterslut/pseuds/bountyhunterslut
Summary: Waxer was dying, he knew he was. It was a mistake, an awful mistake. Here he was, alone on some planet, so far from Boil. Now, all he could do was think of all the things he couldn't say...
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Things I Can't Say

So this how it ends... Not as glorious as he had imagined. Waxer lay slumped against a tree, each ragged breath in and out felt like sharp knives in his chest. Everything hurt, it was so hard to breath, he couldn't move. All his strength was drained, Waxer was just so tired. He could barely register the voices surrounding him, his fellow brothers. "Kriff..." The trooper wheezed, it was just so damn hard to see out of this helmet, why was it getting so dark? Waxer couldn't help but let a strangled cry from his lips, it finally hit him... He was dying. He couldn't die, he couldn't leave his beloved Boil like this..

But it's not like he had a choice, did he? Death doesn't care if you have a lover, death doesn't fucking care. Waxer let his head fall back, his eyes looking up towards dark Umbara sky. 'I'm so sorry Boil, i promised you I'd come home to you. I hate breaking promises. Oh maker, Boil I'm so sorry... Don't hate me for leaving you, my love.' Waxer thought, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. 'I wish you could find our little daughter, tell her how much her papa Waxer loves her, Boil.' Waxer thought, a small smile on his lips at the thought of his little daughter he and Boil adopted. Such a chaotic mission they found her during, but dammit it was worth it. The voices were getting closer now, and Waxer's breaths were getting more shallow, weaker. 

'Boil, tell the brothers I love them. Wooley, Cody, Crys, tell them just how much I'll miss them...' Waxer faintly felt hands touch him, strong hands helping him sit up. "Ah- Kriff that hurts." Waxer choked out, flinching in pain. There was a quick apology. He heard Rex now, oh dear Captain Rex. A brave trooper, one of the best. Waxer's vision started to glow faint, blurry, he whimpered and gasped for air, each and every breath becoming laborious. 'Boil... I love you, please don't let my death stop you from being the amazing man and trooper I know.' Waxer weakly grasped the hand of the trooper helping him sit up, coughing tiredly. "I need to to give... Boil... My helmet. Please... He'll understand.." Waxer weakly murmured, receiving a gentle "Yes Sir, of course." Feeling someone gently remove his helmet, Waxer used any little strength he had to look up at Rex...

He barely registered what was being said now, his head so foggy, it was so hard to speak now. When Waxer responded to Rex's question, he knew he only had seconds left. It had felt like hours since he'd been downed... The light started to get brighter, burning hot all over his body. He didn't feel anything anymore, he didn't feel his chest move, he didn't feel the last breath exhale from his tired lungs. A last tear slipped down his weary face. 'Goodbye Boil, I will always love you....'

A helmet was placed in Boil's hands, and then the sound of the trooper collapsing on his knees. "No... Waxer... Please, don't be gone..."


End file.
